Fonte das Memórias
by Dark Cendrillon
Summary: É o último ano de Sakura e Tomoyo no colegial, e a chegada de vários alunos novos na escola promete mudar o rumo de suas vidas... Mas algum estranho mistério no passado de Sakura parece não permitir que a garota seja feliz. SS UASem Magia


Mais um ano letivo se iniciava, dessa vez o último do ensino médio, aquele em que as duas amigas de tanto tempo inseparáveis, enfim se separariam.

- Sakura, hoje é um dia muito triste, sabia? – disse a jovem de longos cabelos negros com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Dia triste? Por quê, Tomoyo? – Sakura empurrou suas coisas no armário do corredor e olhou preocupada para a amiga enquanto batia a porta.

- É que eu odeio despedidas – respondeu num tom desolado, pondo-se de costas para Sakura a fim de esconder as lágrimas.

- Oras, Tomoyo, mas hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula! – Sakura sorriu aliviada – nós ainda temos muitos meses pela frente e alguma coisa me diz que esse ano vai ser o melhor!

- É, pode ser. – Tomoyo se vira, limpando as lágrimas e tira um pequeno embrulho de veludo preto do bolso – mas você está tão encantadora hoje, Sakura! Merece uma foto! Ou um vídeo que eu poderia chamar de "O primeiro dia do último ano de Sakura no colegial"!

- Nada de vídeos por hoje, Tomoyo... mas aceito tirar uma foto se você tirar comigo. Essa semana eu já tirei muitas sozinha para a campanha publicitária da escola. Dessa vez eu quero uma especial, uma que em daqui há anos eu possa olhar e dizer: Veja só! Somos eu e Tomoyo numa foto bem idiota no primeiro dia do nosso terceiro colegial! Agora venha! – Sakura puxa Tomoyo pelo braço e a leva até a fonte próxima à entrada da escola. – Aqui parece perfeito! – Sakura olha em volta – Ei! Asaba-kun! Pode tirar uma foto nossa?

- Oh, uma foto da Kinomoto e da Daidouji juntas? Depois eu posso comercializa-la e ficar rico às custas de vocês? – disse o rapaz enquanto pegava a câmera.

- Nada disso, bobinho... apenas tire! – Sakura sorri, enquanto se senta na beira da fonte e puxa Tomoyo para se sentar também.

- Ok, ok... eu devia cobrar por isso... – ele ajeita o foco da câmera e faz um sinal de positivo – agora digam: Asaba é o maioral!

Sakura e Tomoyo riem da colocação e logo em seguida vêem o flash da câmera ser disparado.

A sala de aula parece mais cheia do que jamais esteve. A escola era conhecida por ter um dos melhores preparatórios para as mais conceituadas faculdades do país, e normalmente as turmas de terceiro ano tinham o dobro do número de alunos que tinham nas outras séries.

Sakura e Tomoyo estudavam juntas desde a terceira série do primário, e desde então se tornaram amigas. Durante anos conviveram com outros amigos de infância. Era um grupo relativamente grande; Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko e Yamazaki.

No primeiro ano do colegial o grupo se desfez, e da velha turma só restaram Sakura e Tomoyo. Tomoyo tinha se tornado uma linda jovem, a beleza de seu rosto e seus longos cabelos negros faziam com que ela tivesse a aparência de uma boneca de porcelana, mas suas formas já bem definidas e seu corpo curvilíneo lhe davam um ar de mulher que fazia praticamente todos os garotos da escola serem loucos por ela. Também era admirada pelas garotas, que a tinham como referência por sua elegância, classe e discrição.

Sakura era um pouco mais popular, desde o primário era líder de torcida e boa nos esportes, era simpática e conhecia quase todos, apesar de ter laços mais fortes apenas com Tomoyo. Também tinha se tornado uma garota muito bonita. Seus cabelos cor de mel até os ombros emolduravam um rosto corado, de lábios e bochechas sempre rosados e grandes olhos verdes brilhantes. Tinha ficado um pouco mais alta e magra que Tomoyo, e apesar de passar longe dos padrões anêmico-esqueléticos de passarela, ela tinha sido convidada no final do ano anterior para ser modelo das campanhas publicitárias da escola, foi justamente naquelas férias, fazendo as fotos que Sakura conhecera Yuki Asaba, um dos melhores jogadores de basquete da escola, por quem qualquer garota suspirava. Tinha os olhos e cabelos castanhos claros e adorava passar os fins de semana com seus pais no litoral, logo estava sempre bronzeado. Tinha fama de conquistador e não se importava com isso, preferia passar as aulas admirando as garotas que estudando de verdade. Não tinha as melhores notas, mas era simpático e engraçado, muito querido por toda a escola.

Uma garota andava a passos largos e firmes pelo corredor que levava até a sala do terceiro ano. Parecia ter fogo nos olhos naturalmente avermelhados e um ar de determinação como o de um soldado que vai para uma batalha.

"Preciso chegar logo. Se no primeiro dia eu errar o momento certo de entrar em sala e me atrasar, vou jogar no lixo a minha oportunidade de ser a número um da turma!" – pensava, enquanto matinha os olhos fixos na placa de sua sala.

Por um segundo, no entanto, se distraiu com seus planos megalomaníacos de ser a melhor e quando se deu conta já estava se chocando a poucos metros da entrada da sala de aula com alguma coisa que a fez não só derrubar todo o seu material como ela própria tropeçar e escorregar cerca de um metro e meio por aquele chão bem encerado.

Ficou ainda alguns segundos no chão, em choque, totalmente imóvel. Era inconcebível, inacreditável, impossível que aquilo tivesse acontecido justamente a ela, e justamente ali!

- Ei, menina... você morreu? – "aquilo" em que ela tinha esbarrado, na verdade era "aquele". Souichirou Sohma, um dos herdeiros de uma das famílias mais ricas do Japão, campeão nacional de Kendo, o aluno número um de todas as escolas pelas quais passou anteriormente, e um dos mais bonitos novatos da Escola Tomeda.

A garota se levantou devagar, sem dizer uma palavra ou quase respirar. Lentamente virou-se para seu "obstáculo" e o fulminou com o olhar.

- Você, acaba de assinar sua sentença de morte. – disse entre dentes.

- Como assim eu? – Souichirou arregala os olhos – você é quem vinha como uma manada de elefantes e esbarrou em mim... e aí... bem, acho que você não tem um equilíbrio muito bom.

- Você me chamou de elefante desequilibrado? – cada vez o rosto da jovem ficava mais vermelho e suas unhas se apertavam mais contra as palmas de suas mãos.

- Bem, na verdade... sim – respondeu Souichirou, calmamente.

- Oras, você...! – Ela se prepara para avançar sobre ele até que uma voz grave e imponente ecoa pelo corredor, parecendo paradoxalmente mansa.

- Meilin.

- Shaoran... – a fera de um segundo atrás acabara de se tornar a mais mansa das criaturas com uma palavra apenas.

- Arrumando confusão antes mesmo de entrar em sala? É realmente assim que você pensa em ser a melhor? – perguntou o rapaz, com um tom estranhamente calmo, enquanto olhava para ela e parecia ignorar o terceiro presente na cena.

- Hmm... – Meilin abaixa a cabeça e arruma os fios de cabelo que tinham se soltado do penteado na queda, então abaixa e pega sua bolsa no chão. Olha para Shaoran, ainda parado com as mãos no bolso na sua frente e para Souichirou, que simplesmente assiste à cena, lança um último olhar ao último e vira as costas para entrar em sala.

- Ei... – Souichirou passa a mão no bolso da camisa – onde foi parar a minha caneta? Eu podia jurar que a tinha colocado...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase ouviu um estrondo. Olhou para o chão e viu a caneta rolando em direção ao seu pé, e meio metro adiante, na porta da sala, Meilin outra vez caída, dessa vez sendo observada pelo resto da classe.

- É... acho que ela caiu do meu bolso e a menina pisou...

Shaoran e Meilin Li eram primos, recém chegados no Japão. A família pretendia prepara-los para a melhor faculdade da China, mas eles decidiram juntos que gostariam ao menos de estudar um ano na escola Tomoeda, por ter boas recomendações e por saberem através de algumas fontes que o diretor da escola era um primo distante do dono da faculdade chinesa na qual eles pretendiam ingressar.

Shaoran ficara encarregado de cuidar de Meilin, pois apesar de eles terem a mesma idade, ela ainda era bastante imatura e mimada, enquanto ele sempre fora centrado e responsável, desde criança.

Meilin havia decidido que faria sua família confiar mais nela naquele ano. Havia prometido ser a melhor da escola, a mais responsável e profissional das garotas de sua idade, e que jamais se meteria em encrencas para que eles nunca recebessem reclamação alguma de Shaoran. Por isso o olhar dele no momento em que ela pretendia avançar em Souichirou a fez voltar atrás e engolir toda a raiva que sentia, o que tinha sido um soco no estômago, já que sua personalidade explosiva sempre a faziam reagir de maneira nada amigável em certas situações.

Shaoran no entanto não pretendia jamais se queixar com a família caso a prima fizesse algo errado, sentia o peso que caía sobre as costas dela e na verdade achava praticamente impossível que Meilin pudesse mudar tanto de uma hora para a outra, mas via de perto seu esforço e estava disposto a fazer o possível para ajuda-la. Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

O rapaz desde cedo foi criado para se tornar o administrador da fortuna de sua família, mas também aprendeu a lutar muito bem ainda criança. Sempre fora muito reservado, nunca demonstrou muita ligação com ninguém, tanto que ninguém sabia que seu verdadeiro desejo era ser arquiteto. Passava horas observando grandes construções antigas e detalhando-as no papel a fim de aprender mais sobre a estrutura de cada uma.

No intervalo daquele dia, inclusive, ele se sentou sob uma árvore e começou a observar e desenhar a fonte na qual algumas horas mais cedo Sakura e Tomoyo haviam tirado a primeira foto do ano.

- Ei, Shaoran, o que está fazendo? – de repente Shaoran viu seu caderno completamente coberto por um monte de cabelo preto de alguém que tinha chegado por cima.

- Bem, eu estava tentando desenhar. Até o seu cabelo se confundir com meu caderno e eu não ver mais nada, Meilin.

- Oh, desculpe – Meilin sorri e se senta ao seu lado. – o que achou da escola nova?

- Parece boa. – Shaoran respondeu, fechando o caderno e olhando para cima, observando as flores na árvore.

- Só boa? Tudo aqui é tão grande e bonito! E os professores parecem tão inteligentes e... Shaoran, está me ouvindo?

- Estou.

- Hmm... – Meilin suspira – às vezes eu queria saber pra onde a sua cabeça vai enquanto você fica aqui. Você parece sempre distraído, quieto, sério. – ela faz uma pausa – ou talvez eu é que seja passional demais – sorri, levando os olhos para baixo e apalpando a grama em que está sentada – sobre o que aconteceu hoje...

- Tudo bem. - ele a interrompe, calmamente.

- O que? - ela tira os olhos da grama e olha para o primo, que ainda parece concentrado nas flores da árvore.

- Eu não vou dizer a eles. Só acho que você deveria tentar ser mais amigável com as pessoas.

- Amigável? Com aquele intragável? – ela faz uma careta de indignação – olha, eu ouvi uns comentários de que ele sempre foi o melhor em todas as escolas por onde passou, então além de idiota ele é meu rival.

- É, você parece bem interessada.

- Interessada? Em Souichirou Sohma? – perguntou, com a expressão de quem ouviu a coisa mais absurda do mundo – Olha aqui, Shaoran, eu...

- Interessada em ser a melhor da turma. Você já fez um levantamento da vida pessoal dos seus rivais...

- Bem, rival ou não eu não gosto dele. E vou coloca-lo no seu devido lugar. – ela faz uma pausa e olha para a fonte – ei, olha ali! Aqueles dois não são a garota e o garoto propaganda da escola?

- Hum? – Shaoran finalmente tira os olhos das flores na árvore e olha para a fonte que até poucos minutos atrás estava vazia. Agora estavam sentados Sakura e Yuki, conversando. Por um instante Shaoran sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça e corou levemente. Ela era realmente muito bonita, tinha um sorriso espontâneo e os olhos mais brilhantes que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. – anh... sim. Parecem eles mesmos...

- São da nossa classe!

- Ah são? – pela primeira vez naquele dia ele pareceu demonstrar algum interesse em algo dito por Meilin.

- Sim, sim... ele se chama Yuki Asaba e ela Sakura Kinomoto. Parecem bem íntimos não é?

- Hum... – o interesse em Meilin já tinha se esvaído, e agora o único foco de Shaoran era a garota a cerca de dez metros de distância dele.

- Talvez sejam namorados... o que é uma pena, porque ele é muito bonito. Eu sairia com ele se ele me convidasse. Ele sim parece ser um cara e tanto, ao contrário do idiota do Sohma-kun. – ela dá um suspiro – que vergonha ele me fez passar... duas vezes! Logo no primeiro dia! Bem, ele vai me pagar. Eu vou até a biblioteca estudar um pouco. Você fica?

- Hum? Fico, fico sim...

- Nos vemos na aula, então. Ja ne! – Meilin se levanta e sai.

Shaoran fica alguns segundos mais observando a garota até voltar seus olhos para as flores outra vez. Sakuras.

O primeiro dia de aula enfim termina. Souichirou tinha um carro à sua espera na porta da escola para leva-lo até a sua casa, Yuki decidiu ir ao clube depois da aula, Tomoyo tinha ensaio com a banda com quem cantava nos fins de semana em um shopping, Meilin resolvera ficar na biblioteca mais algumas horas estudando e fazendo suas lições, e Shaoran então teve que voltar sozinho para casa.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao virar a primeira esquina e ver justamente a mesma menina do intervalo, Sakura Kinomoto, a poucos passos de distância.

"Está sozinha... será que é realmente namorada do Asaba?" – pensou, e antes que pudesse se questionar sobre o porquê daqueles pensamentos, sentiu o coração acelerando ao perceber que Sakura havia parado de andar "será que ela percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ela? Será que acha que eu a estou seguindo?"

Mas antes que qualquer uma das perguntas de Shaoran fosse respondida, ele a viu cambalear por alguns segundos antes de cair inconsciente no chão.

- Kinomoto-san! – Shaoran deixou seu material cair e correu para ampara-la. – Ei! Kinomoto! Acorde! Você pode me ouvir? Kinomoto?

- Hmm... – Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos, tentando se localizar, e só então notou pela primeira vez o rosto daquele que havia passado o dia a observa-la. Não sabia quem era o rapaz, mas ainda que tonta e quase sem sentidos, o achou extremamente bonito – quem... quem é você?

- Você está bem? – perguntou Shaoran, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- É, por enquanto sim...

- Como é?

- Não, não é nada... eu quis dizer que estou bem, muito obrigada – Sakura lançou-lhe um sorriso que o fez corar.

- Bem, de qualquer forma eu te acompanho até sua casa.

- O que? Mas você é... – Sakura então percebeu que ele usava o mesmo uniforme que ela, logo provavelmente ele deveria conhece-la, mas ela não o reconhecia.

- Ah, sim... desculpe. Sou Shaoran Li, muito prazer. – Shaoran se curva.

- Sakura Kinomoto – ela repete o gesto, sorrindo.

- Eu sei. – Shaoran esboça um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas o primeiro em muitos dias.

- Puxa, será que a campanha já me tornou tão famosa assim e eu nem percebi?

- Sinto desaponta-la, mas eu não a reconheci pela campanha... apenas somos da mesma sala.

- Mesmo? Nossa, eu não o tinha visto hoje... mas temos tantos alunos novos que... enfim, é um prazer conhece-lo de qualquer forma, mas não precisa se incomodar, eu posso ir sozinha.

- Eu vou deixa-la em casa. E pode acreditar, não é por você, é por mim. – ele lança um olhar que faz Sakura perder a fala por alguns instantes.

- P-por... você?

- Sim, se você resolver matar aula amanhã eu vou ficar pensando que você caiu e quebrou uma perna no caminho, e que eu poderia ter evitado isso. E não ouse me dizer não. Se disser eu digo que minha casa é no caminho da sua e vou te seguindo de qualquer forma.

- Acho que nunca conheci alguém tão persuasivo quando você.

- Pode ter certeza que não.

Shaoran acompanhou Sakura até a porta de casa, certificou-se de que ela estava bem e então tomou o caminho da sua, quase sem acreditar na peça que o destino lhes havia pregado. Uma coisa no entanto o perturbava... não era normal pessoas desmaiarem de repente e no outro instante estarem bem outra vez. Será que a saúde de Sakura era frágil devido à carreira de modelo ou ela tinha alguma doença grave? Ou quem sabe também estresse? Mil hipóteses começaram a passar pela cabeça de Shaoran enquanto ele ia para casa.

Sakura subiu as escadas até seu quarto, jogou-se na cama e enfiou o rosto num travesseiro. Pegou um porta-retrato com a foto de sua mãe e passou o dedo sobre o vidro, de cima a baixo.

- Por favor, diga que não... que não vai acontecer outra vez, diga que foi apenas um desmaio, que eu não estou em perigo... diga que eles... que eles não vão me fazer sofrer outra vez... por favor, mamãe. – uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Sakura e deslizou pelo seu rosto caindo sobre a fria superfície vítrea que tinha nas mãos.


End file.
